Dragon Ball NS La aventura comienza
by Angelus Tenshi
Summary: Este primer capitulo dara pie al regreso de las esferas del dragon sobre la tierra en la linea alterna del futuro de donde Proviene Trunks, Dragon Ball NS sera abarcado por la Saga de Broly, Saga de Majin Boo, Saga de Baby y una saga especial, disfrutenlo


**--Capitulo 1 -- La aventura comienza, Un Nuevo Guerrero Emerge**

Una vez en el futuro alterno trunks se dedico a reconstruir ciudades junto con el resto de la poblacion de la tierra que ahi vivia tranquilamente, durante ese transcurso de tiempo Trunks se dedico a relatarle a Bulma su madre las aventuras que el habia tenido, de el como conocio a su padre, a Goku, su maestro Gohan y los demas, e incluso de el como fue revivido por las esferas del dragon, mientras Bulma escuchaba, miraba el brillo de los ojos de su hijo en cada detalle que le contaba.

-Trunks, dado que ya casi hemos terminado con la reconstruccion de nuestra ciudad¿No te gustaria que te diseñara una camara especial como la que le hice a Vegeta para que puedas seguir con tu entrenamiento?, uno nunca sabe que pueda suceder en un futuro, no lo crees asi?-

-Tienes razon mamá, es una de las cosas por las que admiro al Sr. Goku y a mi padre, jamas dejaban de entrenar no importando si fuera una epoca de paz o de tensión, siempre estaban dispuestos a rebasar sus propios limites-

-Si tu padre siempre tan orgulloso, nunca le perdonaba a Goku que siempre le llevara la delantera.. pero bien, manos a la obra- dijo Bulma.

En cuestion de semanas Bulma hizo una nave con los planos de una nave diseñada por ella y su padre cuando Goku viajo al planeta Namek hacia ya muchos años atras, con diferencia de que esta era mucho mas resistente y podia aguantar no solo cien veces la gravedad de la tierra, sino diezmil veces la gravedad de esta por peticion de Trunks, al comienzo la peticion de su hijo le parecio un tanto descabellada, pero penso -siendo Hijo de su padre, orgulloso y teniendo la sangre saiyajin es muy logico que Trunks trate de superar su propia fuerza, incluso mas alla de lo que pudieramos imaginar, esos saiyajin si que son sorprendentes, ojala y su padre tambien estuviera aqui para que pudiera entrenar junto con el... ¿¡Pero que locuras estoy diciendo!?, Vegeta entrenaria distante,  
nunca fue muy paternal con el cuando era bebe jajajaja-

-Hijo la nave esta lista, puedes empezar a practicar en ella,esta nave fue muy parecida a la que le hice a Goku cuando fuimos a Namek espero que te sirva, por cierto esta cargada por si quieres hacer algún viaje mientras entrenas- Termino diciendo Bulma con un pequeño guiño de ojo, Trunks comprendio y se alisto para viajar por el universo a entrenar y conocer nuevas tecnicas de combate.

-Listo mamá, ya me voy- comento Trunks a Bulma - Si llegase a pasar algo, comunicate conmigo por el intercomunicador, no importa en que parte del universo estes yo podre escucharte- le dijo ella a su hijo

-Definitivamente eres sorprendente mamá gracias por todo y nos veremos pronto, me despides de los abuelos y de la mamá de Gohan¡¡Hasta luego!!-

"Diga destino a cursar porfavor" con voz electronica le pidio la nave, - Fija rumbo a Namek porfavor- "enterado"

La nave despego quedandose estatica por unos segundos rodeada de un resplandor azul cuando de pronto abruptamente se elevo en el cielo.

Y asi Durante el trayecto Trunks se dedico a entrenar arduamente descansando solo a dormir y comer, ya pasada una semana, Trunks llego a Namek viendo la pequeña poblacion de Namekusein sobre el planeta-

Se acerco tranquilamente a los pobladores de aquel planeta y les pregunto, -Disculpen¿Podrian ustedes indicarme donde puedo encontrar a Dende?- los pobladores al ver a un extraño vestido como saiyajin actuaron agresivamente dando un gran salto hacia atras y poniendose en guardia - Habla ya extraño¿¡Eres algún hombre de freezer o de algúno de su linaje¡¡RESPONDE!!

El viajero mirandolos desconcertado se sorprendio un poco pero les miro y les sonrio tranquilamente dandoles señas con las manos de que estaban equivocados -No no es asi, soy amigo del Sr Goku, de Gohan y de los demas.

Los Namek sin bajar la guardia le gritaron - ¡¡ Mientes!!, es solo un truco para bajar nuestra guardia y asi llevarse nuestras esferas del dragon nuevamente-

Trunks les respondio -No, se equivocan solo vine con Dende para poder pedirle un favor-, en eso salio un hombre viejo gritando a los guerreros Namek -Ese individuo dice la verdad, tranquilicense ya-, ellos miraron al hombre viejo -Pero gran patriarca, esta usted seguro de que no es un hombre malo?- dijo uno de ellos, -No te preocupes lei en su interior y dice la verdad-

En eso sale una cara ya conocida para Trunks, era Dende -Disculpe¿Como sabe usted mi nombre¿dice que conocio a mi amigo Gohan y al Sr Goku?-, Trunks le respondio - Si, Gohan fue mi maestro y en cuanto al Sr. Goku, lo conoci en un viaje que tuve al pasado en mi maquina del tiempo -

Dende un poco incredulo le respondio - Y digame ,¿ En que le puedo ayudar un aldeano como yo? - Trunks miro hacia abajo algo apenado y le comento - Vine por que cuando estuve en el pasado tu te convertiste en el Kamisama y pudiste revivir a ShenLong y las eferas del dragon, durante de la battalla contra los androides Piccolo se fusiono con Kamisama para poder derrotar a los androides que Atacaban nuestro mundo, pero en esta epoca, como el tiempo transcurre en otra linea Piccolo no se alcanzo a fusionar con Kamisama y sin remedio tampoco pudimos contar con las esferas del dragon, y el Sr. Goku muriendo tras su enfermedad del corazón nunca pudo pedirte ese favor,  
es por eso que me encuentro aqui, quisiera pedirte de favor que vinieras conmigo a la tierra y revivieras a ShenLong, sera eso posible-  
-¡Porsupuesto! soy de la familia del Dragon, mis habilidades en este tiempo han crecido, ademas me gustaria poder ayudarles en algo despues de todo lo que ustedes han hecho por nosotros, el unico problema sera el pedir permiso al gran patriarca- diciendo Dende, cuando depronto se escucho la voz del anciano que se acercaba - Claro que tienes mi bendición Dende, solo quiero que prometas que te cuidaras y que seras un gran dios en la tierra como lo fue tu sucesor- dijo el patriarca.

- ¡¡Claro Gran patriarca, hare mi mejor esfuerzo y estudiare mucho para que ustedes se enorgullezcan de mi!! - grito Dende emocionado,pensando en cuantas cosas nuevas iba a conocer, que tantos conocimientos nuevos aprenderia y en cuanto enorgulleceria a su raza.

Trunks con una sonrisa le comento a Dende - Esta decidido, partimos inmediatamente - diciendo esto ambos subieron a la maquina despidiendose previamente de Namek y sus pobladores, la nave con los 2 viajeros abordo se alzo en el aire y como un relampago salio rumbo a la tierra.

Durante el viaje de regreso a la tierra Trunks le relataba toda clase de historias sobre Gohan y el, como entrenaron, el como lo conocio gracias a su mamá Bulma persona que Dende conocio cuando fueron atacados por Freezer hace ya mucho tiempo, los dias transcurrieron mientras ellos se hacian grandes amigos, depronto se escucho una alerta de la nave "Objeto no identificado con trayectoria de colision, introduzca el comando para la acción que desee realizar", Trunks apresurado se sentó en el asiento del piloto gritando -¡Desactivar piloto automatico!, mirando por el monitor de mando se dijo en voz alta, esa parece ser una nave saiyajin como la que me mostro mi madre en los planos de prototipos base para la nave, pero no puede ser, se supone que los saiyajines no existen, solo quedo yo, Freezer los destruyo a todos según lo que mi madre me dijo- sin poder decir mas Trunks tomo el mando manual de la nave y con una gran maniobra alcanzo a desviarse del curso de colision de la nave, pero mientras la nave pasaba al lado de el, pudo ver por un instante la escotilla de la nave saiyan, era nadamas y nada menos que Broly, el legendario Super Saiyajin, Trunks solo alcanzo a ver su cara tan solo un instante para poder reconocerlo , pero sin saber el por que se encontraba sumamente asustado, cuando en forma balbuceante le dijo a Dende - Tiene un Ki impresionante¿Quien sera ese sujeto?.

Era el Monstruo que Goku vencio en repetidas ocaciones con ayuda de los guerreros Z en la otra linea del tiempo, pero como en esta linea Goku habia muerto de una enfermedad, nunca fue del todo derrotado.

Asi en la inmensidad del cosmos vieron como se alejaba a gran velocidad sin sospechar que tarde o temprano sus caminos se cruzarian.

Ya en la tierra Dende fue con Trunks al templo sagrado, viendo con alegria a Mr. Popo - ¡¡Hola Mr. Popo!!, hacia tiempo que no te veo¿Como estas? - Mr Popo un tanto extrañado le pregunto al joven quien era y de donde habia venido, Trunks un poco distraido, olvido que en esta epoca Mr. Popo nunca lo conocio asi que como le parecio lo mas conveniente se presento ante el, - Hola Mr. Popo, disculpame, soy hijo del Guerrero Vegeta y amigo del Sr. Goku, Gohan, el Sr. Piccolo y los demas-, en eso Mr. Popo lo interrumpio diciendo, se que tu eres al joven que antrenabas con Gohan, quien derroto a los androides, no es verdad? - Trunks con una sonrisa acento con la cabeza.

-Mr. Popo traje a un nuevo Kamisama si me lo permites...- en eso Mr. Popo lo interrumpio gritando -¿¿ANSERIOS TRAJISTE UN KAMISAMAS-

Trunks algo sorprendido con una cara graciosa solo atino a decir si.

Mr. Popo saltaba de felicidad ante los ojos atonitos de Dende y de Trunks, corria y gritaba por todo el templo, una vez pasada la conmoción, Dende le pidio a Mr. Popo que le trajera la urna que contenia la figura de Shenlong de arcilla en su interior, despues miro la urna, extendio sus manos y comenzo a recitar un conuro en su idioma natal, cuando de pronto la figura inherte comenzo a brillar intensamentem, lanzando un destello de luz hacia el cielo y de pronto el rayo de luz parecia haberse dividido en 7 rayos mas, las esferas del dragon una vez mas se encontraban en la tierra.

-Estas esferas que hice son mas fuertes que las originales, no solo cumpliran un deseo, sino que cumpliran 3 deseos- dijo Dende a Trunks con una sonrisa, - Muchas gracias Dende, ahora me tengo que retirar, tengo un largo viaje por recorrer, les agradezco todo a los 2-refiriendose a Dende y a Mr. Popo.

-Cuidense y nos veremos pronto-, Trunks se fue volando a toda velocidad con rumbo a la ciudad del Oeste,donde su madre se encontraba, al llegar Bulma se encontraba en el jardin realizando un mantenimiento general a una de sus naves que poseian.

-Trunks hijo que gusto verte, ciertamente no espere que llegaras tan pronto, nisiquiera me diste oportunidad de darte una buena bienvenida-expreso Bulma, -No es Necesario, solo vine por que he traido a un nuevo Kamisama-, Bulma extrañada le pregunto para que otro Kamisama, si el mundo es pacifico, Trunks le comento que en este mundo debe de haber siempre algo que alimente los sueños e ilusiones del mundo, tambien le dijo -Ademas¿Nunca se sabe verdad? - dijo Trunks a su madre guiñando el ojo, diciendo esto se dirigio a su nave y emprendio un nuevo viaje hacia rumbo desconocido...

**---Bien, aqui les dejo mi primer fic, realmente soy un fan de Dragon Ball, a partir de este si a ustedes les agrada el inicio con gusto continuare con este nuevo Dragon Ball al que titule Dragon Ball NS (New Story), quiero simplemente darle a la trama un aire como el DB creado por el Maestro Toriyama, espero haber tenido exito en capturar la esencia de cada personaje en esta primera entrega, disfruten del texto como yo he disfrutado en escribirlo, gracias.---**

**P.D. Si tienen alguna duda estoy para responder, gracias. -Angelus Tenshi**


End file.
